


Studying Humanities

by Hannah



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 06:40:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13335597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannah/pseuds/Hannah
Summary: Romance is more than just species. [Written forlinaelynback in the day and reuploaded here.]





	Studying Humanities

I do not know what is worse: that he is young enough to be one of my offspring, that he is a male, or that we are not of the same species. All three are illegal under the Empire, but the last one is the only one that is taboo in my society.

His has that taboo, identical and intact, as well. The first caveat for a relationship between us is most stringently enforced in his culture and on his planet. His species is considered to reach adulthood at twenty-one years. Sexual acts between partners younger than eighteen on his homeworld are deserving of punishment, and they increase in severity as the age gap increases. There is leeway if both partners are young, but most often that is not the case.

He is no longer young, and may take whatever partner he wishes. It does not matter if I never see them together. I can smell him on his body.

In his culture, to take a partner of one’s own sex is celebrated and is a venue to higher social status. It is no longer needed for him, master of this floating city, but it removes all worries he has over choosing his partners based on gender.

They share some of their cultures with me – Corellian kisses on foreheads to seal promises, words I have trouble hearing as greetings for long-gone friends – but I see them share each other and wish there was more that they could share with me.


End file.
